Open top cartons or containers are used at the point of purchase to hold and display small articles, such as cosmetic articles, candy, and the like. The cartons are generally rectangular in shape and frequently include upstanding rear headers which bear advertising or other printed material.
From a production standpoint, it is desirable to produce the carton from a single sheet of paperboard, or other material, in a series of folding and gluing operations.
As the outer surfaces of the side walls of the carton, as well as the forwardly facing surface of the header, are normally intended to bear printed material, these surfaces can be coated with clay to provide a smooth printable surface. The coating is applied to one surface of the flat sheet and it is desirable that the carton be constructed so that when the carton is folded, the outer surfaces of the side walls, as well as the forwardly facing surface of the header, have the smooth printable coating.